Wii Fit Trainer's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer joins the Smash Bros, but when Peach insists that she's a better farter, the Wii Fit Trainer decides to balance the situation by putting Peach in her place and become a better farter than her. The intense confrontation between the Wii Fit Trainer and Peach is going to stink faster than their butts...
1. Chapter 1

**Wii Fit Trainer's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: That's right, the new female Wii Fit Trainer that's playable in the new upcoming Smash Bros games is now getting this treatment... because why not? Super Smash Bros finally has a new female, that makes for great fresh material! And to make things easier, the Wii Fit Trainer will mostly be referred to as WFT, because it's easier to shorten it than type the whole thing over and over.

* * *

The female Wii Fit Trainer was doing some push ups outside of the ridiculously overused Super Smash Bros Mansion as Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Zelda, and Samus Aran in her zero suit all watched, with Samus and Peach being jealous as Zelda was entranced.

"Wow... WFT really knows how to keep that body in shape," Zelda commented, holding her hands together.

Peach scoffed as she shook her head, folding her arms together. "Ooh, I'm not impressed! So she has a flat, well exercised body, but her butt can't produce music like me!" She then lifted the back of her pink dress, her pink panties revealed as she farted loudly.

Samus sighed as she turned to Peach, shaking her head. "Do you have to rip them, Peach? Can't you just be a normal girl and contain them?" She then accidentally let a toot slip, her right eye twitching as Peach and Zelda giggled.

WFT stopped doing push ups as she stood up, facing the three girls and folding her arms. "So, I see that you girls are prepping your butt cheeks, huh?"

Peach stood up as she proudly placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah! What do you know?"

Wii Fit Trainer turned around, to reveal her big butt in the tight yoga pants, with Peach, Zelda, and Samus gasping in shock. Suddenly, Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly, her butt cheeks jiggling as her yoga pants got tighter. Peach's eyes widened as she felt moist, with Zelda and Samus dropping their jaws in disbelief.

"I make sure my farts are _balanced_ with my spirit," WFT stated as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out another earth shattering fart as she stood up to Peach. "I guess you should make your gas blasts _fit_ before contending with me."

Peach fumed with rage as she shook her fists, with Wii Fit Girl proceeding to stretch her arms as Zelda and Samus glanced at each other, both stunned.

"Looks like Peach has new competition for the gassiest Smash Bros character," Samus pinpointed as she raised her right hand.

Zelda held her hands together down on her dress as she gulped. "Gosh... this situation doesn't look like it's going to pass gas well..." She regarded, with Wii Fit Trainer farting loudly again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wii Fit Trainer was in the Delfino Plaza stage used for the Brawl tournament, doing stretches as the stage came down to the front of the plaza. Peach and Zelda were there, both of the princesses wearing tight jeans as Samus wasn't present, due to her fighting Ridley in Brinstar with Pikachu.

"Let's see how this stupid Wii Fit Trainer likes me now after wearing these tight jeans!" Peach admitted as she walked over to the Wii Fit Trainer, tapping her on the right shoulder.

Wii Fit Trainer turned around, only to be greeted by Peach's butt in tight jeans. Princess Peach farted loudly, her deep pitched, tuba like flatulence blowing in Wii Fit Trainer's face as some of the leaves on the four palm trees fell off. with Zelda's eyes widening.

"How do you like _that_, Wii Fart Face?" Peach commented as she slapped her butt, letting out another fart. "Not so willing to pass gas now, are you, you worthless joke character?"

Wii Fit Trainer stood up, pushing Peach back with both her her hands. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh? Well, I better put you and your nasty, gassy butt back into _balance_..." Wii Fit Trainer then performed the tree pose, clenching her butt cheeks as she let out a louder fart, managing to outdo Peach as the entire area shook.

Peach screamed as she fell flat on her gassy butt, with Zelda covering her ears due to how loud Wii Fit Trainer's toot was. Wii Fit Trainer then wiggled her butt clad in yoga pants in Peach's face, letting out a loud toot that was so putrid it melted the makeup on Peach's face.

"Don't make me have to change up my diet," Wii Fit Trainer giggled as she placed her hands on her hips, facing Peach as she shook her head. "Because I can assure you, I won't hesitate to whip your butt into shape."

Zelda farted in shock as she trembled, shaking her head. "Oh goodness... things are getting worse than I imagined..." She gulped, glancing at her butt as she tooted again.

Peach stood up, poking Wii Fit Trainer in the face, "Let's get one thing straight here, white trash! I'm the resident gasbag, not you!"

"Oh, really now?" Wii Fit Trainer smugly remarked as she folded her arms, letting out a wet toot. "Because I'm going to go through a lot of _well balanced_ and _organized_ yoga pants when I'm done with you..."

The Piantas and Nokis watching looked at each other in horror as they stayed inside their buildings, with Zelda trying to ease tension between the Wii Fit Trainer and Peach, things becoming more treacherous.


	3. Chapter 3

_"...Come on... ...you can do it...! ...Just push it all out...!"_

Samus Aran farted as she bit her lip, bending over in her tight zero suit as she had her hands on her knees, forcing as much bad gas out of her big butt as possible. Wii Fit Trainer farted alongside Samus, both of their farts being loud and deep pitched as Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants got darker. Now being in the freezing, generically named Summit that was farther north than any stage used in Smash Bros, the girls were warming themselves up with flatulence. Peach and Zelda still had their tight jeans on.

"Y-you know, I was never one to flaunt my gassiness..." Zelda commented as she had her hands on her butt, letting out a wet poot that got raunchier with every passing second as she sighed of relief. "But oh, does it feel good to let them out and warm you up..."

Peach had her arms folded, warmed up, but from jealously instead of gassiness. "Ooh, who cares!? I just want this Wii Fit Trainer dead!" She then stomped over, performing her Peach Bomber on the Wii Fit Trainer as the farting hearts knocked her down the summit.

Samus and Zelda looked down in shock, with them and Peach all farting in unison as Wii Fit Trainer came back up, literally farting to fly around.

"Did you think I would allow myself to get taken down so easily like this, Toadstool?" Wii Fit Trainer commented as she then smacked herself into Peach, her butt on top of the jealous princess. "It's a good thing I allowed Wario to show me a few of his tricks... including this helpful move!"

With a grunt, the Wii Fit Trainer performed the Wario Waft, strong enough to send Peach blasting off again. Zelda and Samus literally pooped their pants and suit respectively in shock as Wii Fit Trainer stretched, proudly farting louder than before to signify her victory.

Only bad thing was that this caused the summit to melt, causing all three girls to fall into the cold mountain below, tumbling down towards the freezing cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

Wii Fit Trainer was doing some yoga exercises in the fiery Norfair, the red hot fire in the background making her concentrate more as Megaman and the Villager both were on the right platforming, looking at the Wii Fit Trainer, both of them feeling horny, with Princess Peach being jealous on the left platform, her arms crossed and in her regular pink dress.

"Man, is it **hot** in here!" Megaman exclaimed, referring to both the incredibly strong heat coming from the volcanic stage, and the appearance of the Wii Fit Trainer, lowering his eyes as he smiled. "I definitely want a piece of that white colored organic human... I'm ready to give her some hard _rock, man_."

The Villager nodded his head in agreement as he rubbed his hands together, having that creepy smug look on his face as he also looked at the Wii Fit Trainer.

Peach scoffed as she floated over to Megaman and the Villager, pointing at the Wii Fit Trainer. "Bah! You really think that joke is attractive? What about me?"  
Megaman and the Villager both looked at each other, then turned to Peach, laughing, with the Villager simply closing his eyes as he pointed at Peach with his left hand.

"Are you kidding? You're just a pretty princess!" Megaman teased as he tried catching his breath. "You're nothing compared to the Wii Fit Trainer!"

Peach growled as she puffed up her cheeks. "Oh really? **Ha-cha!**" She then performed her infamous Peach Bomber on Megaman, using her explosive fiery fart instead of her heart fart, causing Megaman to be sent blasting off again.

The Villager gawked as Peach prepared to use her Peach Bomber on him, only for the Wii Fit Trainer to flip her way over, grabbing Peach and tossing her on the ground.

"Now now, you can't go belittling the others just because they're not as fit as you," The Wii Fit Trainer stated as she then laid on her back, her butt over Peach's head. "You should be relaxed and keep your posture..."

The Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly, strong enough to send Peach blasting off again as it caused the red magma to rise. The Villager applauded the Wii Fit Trainer as she stood up, chuckling as she picked up the Villager.

"Say... you're cute." The Wii Fit Trainer stated as she rubbed the Villager's chest. "You want to get some pizza in Station Square?"

The Villager nodded his head in agreement as the Wii Fit Trainer bent down, farting to fly around as she and the Villager left Norfair.


	5. Chapter 5

A male Cyan Crabber scuttled by on the beachy shoreline of Smashville as it noticed the Wii Fit Trainer doing some push ups. He continued scuttling about as he went into a nearby pink clam, watching what was happening outside as the Wii Fit Trainer then bent up and down.

"Yeah! Feeling the burn has never been so good!" The Wii Fit Trainer stated to herself as she kept on bending her knees, her butt aiming the air as she clenched her butt cheeks together, letting out a loud, ripe fart.

The Cyan Crabber shook his head as he closed the clam, disgusted by the Wii Fit Trainer's gassiness as she kept it up, with Peach still watching in jealousy, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Ooh, how is it that you can make so many farts so juicy?" Peach whined as she had her arms folded.

Wii Fit Trainer smirked, walking up to Peach as she placed both of her hands on her butt cheeks. "It's simple. You have to make sure your body is well fit and healthy. Because with a body fit like this, you can make great bouts of flatulence like..." She then farted again, this one being wetter as it sounded like popcorn popping.

Peach was at a loss for words as Wii Fit Trainer chuckled, showing off the dark, barely noticeable brown stain on her sweaty yoga pants as she farted in front of Peach with dignity, going back to exercising.

The Cyan Crabber sighed as he closed the clam, shaking his head. "How am I going to revive the great rock beast from the netherworld when there's freaks like this white chick about...?"


	6. Chapter 6

The female Wii Fit Trainer was running around the green, grassy park surrounding the Smash Mansion, with Silver The Hedgehog walking up to the mansion and knocking on the door, having delivered pizza.

Pikachu opened the door, looking up to see Silver. "Oh hey Silver. Got the bacon topped pizza?"

Silver nodded as he looked down at Pikachu, holding four boxes of bacon topped pizza. "That's right. It'll be forty dollars."

Pikachu gawked as he shook his head. "Forty dollars? For four boxes of pizzas!?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

As Silver was about to comment, the Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly, loud enough to shake the area as parts of the mansion's rooftop began crumbling, with the Wii Fit Trainer lying back on the grass, holding her legs together as her butt was facing the eastern direction, letting out another earth shattering fart that caused more brown stains to appear on her sweaty black yoga pants. Silver and Pikachu both heard the Wii Fit Trainer's flatulence, eying each other oddly as Pikachu handed Silver the money, with Silver running away as fast as possible, trying not to get blasted by the Wii Fit Trainer's gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Wii Fit Trainer was waring tight black jeans instead of her yoga pants, having done so to appear more stylish while keeping herself fit. She was on the Fourside stage, being on one of the skyscrapers as she was lying on her back on the wooden platform being lifted in the back by the yellow crane, holding her legs as she breathed in heavily, letting out a loud, ripe fart as she felt a brown stain appearing on the bottom of her jeans.

"_Yeah!_ Burn those calories!" The Wii Fit Trainer prompted herself with a smile as she breathed in again, letting out a louder, deeper pitched fart as the brown stain got bigger, feeling relived as she slightly blushed.

Megaman and the Ice Climbers watched, with Megaman and Popo both getting erections as Megaman was shaking his head.

"Oh, you boys like this?" The Wii Fit Trainer asked as she posed on her right side of her body, her butt aimed at the two young boys as she closed her eyes, letting out a wet, bubbly fart, sticking her tongue out as she followed it up with a high pitched toot.

Megaman fainted as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, with Popo panting as he prepared to unzip his blue parka, with Nana slamming him in the back of the head with her wooden mallet, causing Popo to tumble down the pit below.

Wii Fit Trainer blinked as she sat down, tilting to the left as she let out one more tuba like fart, sighing of relief. "Oh, it's a shame I don't have your boys' attention, anyone. They **balanced** out me relieving myself with my flatulence." She commented as she continued to fart all night long, much to Nana's dismay as she was forced to wait for Popo to climb back up, with Megaman still too aroused to get back up.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wii Fit Trainer was doing yoga stretches in Seaside Hill as Toadette and Amy Rose watched while munching on burgers, with Peach exercising herself in an attempt to outdo the Wii Fit Trainer at breaking wind.

"Gosh, this trainer is really good," Amy admitted as she held her burger with both of her hands, licking her lips together as she bit into the burger again.

Toadette nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! She's like the perfect incarnation of getting fit!"

The Wii Fit Trainer smiled as she turned to Amy and Toadette, giving them a thumbs up. "Why, thank you two! It's nice to be appreciated by such fine fit, young ladies!"

"You're not looking any young yourself!" Peach taunted as she farted in a wet matter in front of the Wii Fit Trainer, wearing her athletic outfit, with pink shorts instead of the pink mini skirt.

The Wii Fit Trainer was unfazed by Peach's foul smelling flatulence. "Oh really? Well, get a load of this! _Feel the burn!_" The Wii Fit Trainer then lifted her right leg up to do the tree pose, farting louder than Peach as she blew the gassy pink clad princess into a couple of palm trees, causing some brown fuzzy coconuts to fall on Peach's head.

Amy and Toadette both gasped as they applauded the Wii Fit Trainer, who bowed and farted in response as a way of thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wii Fit Trainer was continuing to do her various exercises as the Ice Climbers watched in amazement, all three of them being on the Halberd stage as they were riding on the stage that somehow was able to float in the red air, with the Halberd itself flying in the background.

"How does this girl keep herself fit?" Popo asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

The Wii Fit Trainer smirked as she glanced at Popo. "It's quite easy, actually. Just... take a deep breath..." She then breathed in heavily. "And then, without a care in the world, just..."

Bending over, the Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly, with Popo feeling his parka getting tighter as Nana gasped, her hands on her face as she dropped her mallet.

"Oh gosh! You rip them even better than Peach!" Nana exclaimed in surprise as she shook her head.

The Wii Fit Trainer chuckled as she moved her right hand about while placing her left hand on her hip, letting out another rotten, deep pitched fart, the sulfur like scent not bothering her in the slightest. "Well, that's what happens when you keep yourself balanced with your body and feel the burn of your soul." She winked with her right hand as she pooted again.

Popo felt an erection going on, fainting as Nana started to nosebleed a bit, with the Wii Fit Trainer resuming her daily exercise.


	10. Chapter 10

The female Wii Fit Trainer was sitting down in the butterfly stance, taking deep breaths as she was in the fiery stage of Brinstar, with Ridley attacking Samus Aran and Pikachu in the background while Lucario and Solid Snake were watching the Wii Fit Trainer with interest, while Sonic The Hedgehog was dashing on the hot rising yellow lava below, using special fire resistant boots made by Slippy Toad.

"You know, she may be a weird new member of the Smash Bros family, but I'm totally down with her being here." Snake commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Lucario nodded in agreement, moving his hands about. "I do agree. She has this nice, serene nature. And she likes to keep herself balanced in all sorts of ways."

Suddenly, the Wii Fit Trainer lifted her left leg, letting out a high pitched fart that got much deeper pitched as she sighed of relief, placing it down and returning to her butterfly stance. Lucario and Snake looked at each other oddly as they squinted their eyes, feeling somewhat disgusted.

"On second thought, maybe it's not fitting for her to be so balanced after all..." Lucario stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Snake nodded in agreement as he lit up a cigarette, puffing out the smoke as he held it in his right hand. "I agree. She's an attractive woman, but a bit too gassy for my tastes." He then chuckled, closing his eyes as he folded his arms. "Then again, underneath that armor of hers, Samus is a gassy girl herself, wrapped up by that sexy zero suit of hers..."

Lucario slapped Snake across the back of the head, with Snake growling in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, with the Wii Fit Trainer farting again, letting out another relieved sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

The female Wii Fit Trainer was doing several yoga poses as Pikachu and Peach were watching on the Battlefield, watching her on the right platform as Peach growled, shaking her head as she had her arms folded.

"Disgusting... just absolutely disgusting!" Peach exclaimed in annoyance as she pointed at the Wii Fit Trainer. "This pig thinks she can show me up being the hottest female!"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head with his stubby right yellow hand. "To be honest, Peach, she does keep herself in shape. That's more than I can say for you."

"Don't make me butt bump you," Peach threatened Pikachu as she shook her right fist, glaring at the electrical yellow mouse. "Or better yet, I should just shove you in between my plump, gassy butt cheeks and rip out nasty farts all over you!"

Pikachu shuddered as he shook his head, attempting to run as Peach grabbed him by the tail, with Pikachu calling out. The Wii Fit Trainer noticed this, dashing towards Peach and kicking her in the face, knocking the pink clad, blonde princess down. Pikachu ran to the other side of the battlefield as he panted, with the Wii Fit Trainer bending over Peach.

"Your spirit is not honed to perfection, or balanced with your body," The Wii Fit Trainer stated as she shook her head, smirking. "That's not good, princess... I'm going to make you feel the burn!"

As Peach tried getting up, the Wii Fit Trainer smashed her fit butt on Peach's face, letting out loud, deep pitched farts that vibrated all over Peach's face, with Pikachu watching in absolute shock as Peach screamed, flailing about as the Wii Fit Trainer's flatulence stunk her up worse than a skunk spray and roadkill.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the basement of the overused Smash Mansion, the female Wii Fit Trainer was stretching her legs apart from each other, her butt revealing the tight panty marks as she took in a deep breath, farting loudly as she sighed happily of relief, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, burn those calories!" The WFT told herself as she let out another loud, brass poot, feeling her tight yoga pants puffing up.

Ness and Toon Link observed awkward glances with each other as they both were getting hard from watching the Wii Fit Trainer fart to her heart's content, their clothing getting tighter.

"Gosh, I'm gonna need to pull my baseball bat out so it doesn't look like my willy is revealing itself," Ness whispered to Toon Link.

Toon Link wrapped his arms around the back of his head, shaking in response. "That wouldn't do good. Your hotdog would still be revealed through your clothing."

The Wii Fit Trainer suddenly appeared behind both boys, her arms folded. "Is there anything you like to say, boys?"

Ness and Toon Link jumped as they held onto each other, with Ness in Toon Link's arms as the Wii Fit Trainer chuckled, letting out another tuba like poot, making the boys' clothing even tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

The female Wii Fit Trainer continued doing her various stretching in the haunted Luigi's Mansion stage, while Peach was fighting against the Ice Climbers and Bowser, getting distracted by the WFT.

"Ooh, that bitch is making me not focus," Peach stated, being down to her last stock as she dodged from Bowser's whirling fortress attack. "I'll sneak on her and blast her with my gassy Peach Bomber..."

Slowly tiptoeing to the WFT, Peach performed her Peach Bomber on the WFT, watching her pink hearts fart out of her butt as the WFT went soaring. However, the WFT spun back towards the stage, smashing into Peach's face with her own butt, crushing the pink clad princess. Bowser and the Ice Climbers both stopped, both of them genuinely confused.

"Shit hearts, get farts." WFT slyly rhymed as she farted loudly on Peach's face, much to the latter's dismay as the WFT continued farting, with Bowser and the Ice Climbers looking at each other and shrugging as they decided to leave and have some tea.


	14. Chapter 14

The female Wii Fit Trainer was running fast on the Big Blue stage, managing to catch up with Sonic and Captain Falcon, who were both impressed by the Wii Fit Trainer's speed.

"Wow! She's doing a damn good job of running!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he pointed at the Wii Fit Trainer. "I wonder how she manages to get this much speed!"

"It's probably best not to think about it, Douglas." Sonic suggested as he chuckled, shaking his head. "Because you might not like the result."

"But Captain Falcon demands to know how the Wii Fit Trainer is running so fast!" Captain Falcon called out as he glanced at Sonic.

The Wii Fit Trainer was actually using her flatulence to propel her at fast speeds, her bad gas letting her run right past Captain Falcon and Sonic, with the captain being legitimately surprised as Sonic chuckled.

"See? Told you that you shouldn't think about it." Sonic laughed as he noticed Captain Falcon's shocked response at the Wii Fit Trainer farting to speed up her running.


	15. Chapter 15

The female Wii Fit Trainer was running around Delfino Plaza, keeping herself in shape as she was sweating, with Link and Samus Aran in her Varia armor watching her.

"She's really taking this fit thing serious," Link whispered to Samus.

Samus sighed as she nodded her head, her right hand on her cannon. "Well of course. She's the Wii Fit Trainer. You got to expect her to stay in perfect shape."

The Wii Fit Trainer then paused, stretching her arms in the air as she let out a huge fart that echoed all throughout Delfino Plaza, sighing of relief as she began running again, with Link and Samus eying each other again.

"Does she have to fart like that at every moment?" Link asked as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand sheepishly.

Samus sighed as she shrugged, shaking her head. "Well, it's a Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus fanfic. It's not a surprise."


	16. Chapter 16

The female Wii Fit Trainer was playing NSMBU with Peach in Popo's room back at the mansion, with Popo out playing skateboard scamper on Norfair with Donkey Kong, Wario, and Yoshi. Wii Fit Trainer was easily outdoing Peach, who was getting jealous at the Wii Fit Trainer being better than her. Both were using Miis as they were on an old, smelly green couch that Popo kept from years back.

"Damn it! How come you're so good at nearly everything?" Peach shouted at the Wii Fit Trainer.

Wii Fit Trainer smiled as she turned to Peach, wagging her left index finger. "I just stay fit and balanced. It's very easy to do, so long as you stay focused."

Peach rolled her eyes as she scoffed, shaking her head. "Pah, focus. I don't need to focus when I can do this!" She lifted her butt to the right, farting right by the

Wii Fit Trainer, getting a brown stain on her pink dress. "You don't get gas like that from staying fit!"

Wii Fit Trainer smirked back as she lifted her own butt, her fart being louder and smellier as Peach nearly gagged, covering her mouth with her right hand as the Wii Fit Trainer chuckled, having outdone Peach at her own game.


	17. Chapter 17

The female Wii Fit Trainer was trapped in a cramped cardboard box with Solid Snake and Megaman, the three somehow stuck inside together as Sonic was outside the box, laughing as he pointed at the box. Wii Fit Trainer was on top of Snake and Megaman, with her big butt resting on Snake's face.

This was all taking place on the Battlefield, by the way.

"You know, when I wanted to be crushed by a woman's butt, this isn't what I had in mind..." Snake commented, his voice muffled due to Wii Fit Traner sitting on his face..

Megaman sheepishly chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, at least she didn't stink it up, yet."

Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly, as if on cue as her brass like toot echoed within the entire box, causing it to stink up as Snake and Megaman groaned.

"Talk shit, get fit." Wii Fit Trainer chuckled as she folded her arms together, willingly farting on Snake's face again.

"I friggin' hate you." Snake growled at Megaman, with the Wii Fit Trainer farting on his face once more. "So much."

Megaman attempted to shrug, but due to Wii Fit Trainer and Snake crushing him, he was unable to do so. All the while with Sonic continuing to laugh at them.


	18. Chapter 18

Outside the Super Smash Bros Mansion...

"Where's the Wii Fit Trainer?" Mario asked as he rubbed the back of his head, approaching Pikachu and Sonic The Hedgehog, who were sitting on a bench.

Sonic turned his head to Mario, rolling his right hand about. "Oh, she went to check out that new stage from Metroid Other M. Said something about wanting to get fit."

"Hopefully Adam doesn't make her take orders like Samus." Pikachu joked as he laughed, with Sonic and Mario joining in the laughter.

* * *

The Pyrosphere was sizzling with electricity as the Wii Fit Trainer was doing some exercise on it, when Ridley popped up out of the western end.

"Ragh! I'm coming for you Samus!" Ridley exclaimed as he lunged forward towards the Wii Fit Trainer, gawking as he recognized the trainer. "Grawr!? You're not Samus Aran!"

"Indeed, I am not!" The Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as she grabbed Ridley by the neck with both of her legs. "And it's time for you to get fit!"

Ridley screamed as he was slammed on his head, groaning as the Wii Fit Trainer then slammed her big butt right onto Ridley's big head. The Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly as she moved her butt cheeks side to side, with Ridley screaming as he flailed his arms about, trying to break free but failing.


	19. Chapter 19

The Wii Fit Trainer was near Princess Peach's Castle on the Mushroom Kingdom stage that resembled the first stage in NSMB2, doing some yoga as she breathed in slowly. Donkey Kong and Pikachu watched from the yellow colored platform as they looked at the Wii Fit Trainer, then turned to each other.

"That trainer really likes being fit, huh?" Pikachu asked as he scratched the back of his right ear.

Donkey Kong nodded his head in agreement as he moved his burly hands about. "Yeah. You would think that she would take a breather. I mean, she's the most fit of us all, why does she need more exercise?"

The Wii Fit Trainer then stood up, placing her hands on her butt as she bended over, letting out a deep pitch toot that echoed throughout the area as she took in a deep breath, smiling as she followed it with an abrupt, stain making poot, lifting her right leg and holding it as she remained perfectly still.

Donkey Kong winced as Pikachu shook his head, sighing as he turned to the brown furred gorilla. Donkey Kong looked down at Pikachu, curious at what the electric yellow mouse had to say.

"Yeah, Pikachu? What's up?" Donkey Kong asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Pikachu sighed as he opened his eyes, looking up at DK. "You know, the Wii Fit Trainer is no better than Peach. Or Bianca."

"...Who?" Donkey Kong remarked, referring to the latter as he tilted his head to the left.

Pikachu sighed as he narrowed his eyes, folding his stubby arms together. "Pokemon's Farting Bianca? Ms. 'I Gotta Fart Superbad'?"

"Isn't that Powergirl? Or Harley Quinn?" Donkey Kong commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, with Pikachu placing his right paw on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where the hell is the Wii Fit Trainer this time?" Donkey Kong asked as he was sipping orange juice in Delfino Plaza with Pikachu and R.O.B.

"I could have sworn that she mentioned something about going to a Timber's Island." R.O.B. stated as he moved his mechanical arms about.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head with his yellow colored, right stubby hand. "Now why would she want to go train there? It's barren and boring."

* * *

Meanwhile at Timber's Island, the Wii Fit Trainer was using Diddy Kong as a personal sandbag, beating up the red capped monkey easily as the other DKR characters watched in amazement, with Wii Fit Trainer slamming her butt into Diddy's face, letting out loud, rancid farts all the while.

"Those burritos Beast Boy offered me while I was at Jump City were pretty good!" Wii Fit Trainer stated as she then buried Diddy's head into her butt cheeks, letting out a face melting, deep pitched poot as she took a sigh of relief, smiling. "And that burger that Cyborg made was absolutely delicious!"

"Help me! AGH!" Diddy screamed as he struggled to break free.

Taj folded his arms as he shook his head. "Should we do something?"

"Hah, no way!" Wizpig laughed as he was munching on popcorn. "I'm enjoying this way too much!"

"Unlucky!" T.T. exclaimed as he moved his hands about.

Drumstick simply stood there, shaking his head slowly. "This makes me thankful that I'm not used outside this game and its remake... port... sequel." He shrugged as he continued watching Wii Fit Trainer farting all over Diddy's face, making the poor monkey smell much worse than a skunk.


	21. Chapter 21

Wii Fit Trainer was stretching on the Battlefield when Uncle Grandpa suddenly jumped out of the background.

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa stated in his deep throat sounding voice.

The Wii Fit Trainer chuckled as she was in her tree pose, glancing at Uncle Grandpa. "You're a rather strange fellow."

"Yes, I am Uncle Grandpa!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he extended his arms apart from each other, glancing up at the clear blue sky. "I'm everyone's uncle and grandpa! You need any help?"

The Wii Fit Trainer placed her right hand on her chin as she had her left hand on her hip. "Well... I could use some help to pass gas to help me stay balanced..."

"Say no more!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he took his head off his body, with another head resurfacing, chucking his first head at the Wii Fit Trainer. "Now, try to relax your muscles and let out a deep sigh..."

Wii Fit Trainer did exactly that as she let out a loud, rotten fart all over Uncle Grandpa's floating head, with Uncle Grandpa cheering loudly as he pumped his arms in the air. Wii Fit Trainer smiled as she let out another gross, raunchy fart, causing the grass on the Battlefield to wilt.

"Great job, Wii Fit Trainer!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he pointed at the Wii Fit Trainer. "Your gas is a great influence for staying in shape! Wait until Giant Realistic Flying Tiger hears about this!"

Wii Fit Trainer chuckled as she belted another loud blast of gas. "Well, thanks for the words of encouragement, Uncle Grandpa!" She complimented back as she continued on breaking wind.


	22. Chapter 22

The female Wii Fit Trainer let out a wet toot as she was in her room in the Super Smash Bros Mansion, letting out a relief sigh as she was holding her legs, letting out another gross fart that was deep pitched and raunchy.

"Yeah! Feel the burn!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as she relished in her explosive farts, letting out another strong burst of gas that shook her room.

Princess Peach Toadstool suddenly knocked down the door with her own farting, marching up to the Wii Fit Trainer as she grabbed her by the neck, being in her regular pink dress.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Peach growled in annoyance as she growled at the Wii Fit Trainer, letting out a brown stain making fart that messed up her pink colored granny panties. "I just got confirmed for Smash Bros 4, so you don't need to stink it up anymore!"

Wii Fit Trainer smirked as she gave Peach a headbutt to the head, knocking the blonde princess down as the Wii Fit Trainer then jumped onto Peach, her butt on Peach's face as she let out another earth defying fart, enough to shake the entire area.

"Sorry, Peach, but I'm the new champ of gas," Wii Fit Trainer admitted as she slapped her big butt, two more tuba like poots emerging out as Peach screamed in rage.


	23. Chapter 23

The female Wii Fit Trainer was taking a massive dump in the top floor of the Super Smash Bros Mansion, with various different Smashers, Pokeball summoned Pokemon, and Assist Trophies walking by with mixed reactions as they heard the Wii Fit Trainer letting out loud blasts of gas, followed by a big splash. Being the immature kids that they were, Popo and Megaman giggled as they stood before the bathroom on the left, with Sonic walking up to them, his hands on his hips.

"What are you two kids up to this time?" Sonic asked, the Bulk and Skull theme suspiciously playing as the blue colored anthropomorphic hedgehog placing his hands on his hips.

Popo giggled as he had his hands up to his face. "The Wii Fit Trainer is taking a big poop." He innocently stated with a big grin on his cute Eskimo face.

"Yeah. Pooping is funny." Megaman added as he giggled uncontrollably.

Sonic was about to say something when the Wii Fit Trainer let out a grunt, followed by a deep pitched poot and a big splash. She was then heard sighing of relief, with Megaman and Popo both rolling on the floor laughing. Sonic snickered as he then started to laugh too, seeing the comedy in hearing Wii Fit Trainer baking brownies, _ya know_ **IN THE BATHROOM.**

"Oh _yes!_ Feel the burn! Shake off those calories!" Wii Fit Trainer added as she let out another fart, with another splash, the three boys laughing even harder.


	24. Chapter 24

The female Wii Fit Trainer grunted as she was taking another dump, this time being in her private room in the Super Smash Bros Mansion as she was enjoying reliving herself.

"Oh yes! Now this is what I'm talking about!" The Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Oh wait..."

A loud brassy poot emerged from the Wii Fit Trainer's big butt as she ended up lifting herself and the entire toilet with her gravity defying gas blast, going right out of the mansion as she ended up blasting all the way high into the sky.

Princess Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette were all playing a nice calm game of golf on the grassy meadows surrounding the mansion, looking up at the sky and gasping as they saw the Wii Fit Trainer rise into the atmosphere like a rocket.

"Holy crap!" Daisy exclaimed as she placed her right hand over her mouth.

Birdo folded her arms as she shook her head in disbelief. "Now that is something that shouldn't happen."

"I wonder if she'll be okay..." Toadette commented as she moved her hands about, being genuinely curious.

The Wii Fit Trainer continued to let out one continuously long fart as she ended up going through the atmosphere, ending up in outer space as she suddenly went right through the floor of the Comet Observatory, spooking all of the Lumas as the Wii Fit Trainer stopped farting, falling down back towards the entrance pathway of the celestial hub.

"This is kind of unexpected," Polari commented as he moved his left pudgy hand about.

Princess Rosalina emerged out of her bedroom, teleporting to her usual spot on the Comet Observatory, only to be crushed to death by the toilet that the Wii Fit Trainer was sitting on landing on top of her. The Wii Fit Trainer let out a grunt as a brief loud, deep pitched poot echoed within the toilet bowl, followed by a loud splash as it was enough to cause the toilet to break through the floor, causing the entire Comet Observatory to explode into a giant raging red and yellow fireball.  
The Wii Fit Trainer landed right back in her room on her toilet, one more fart emerging from her butt as it caused the entire mansion to collapse.

As usual, this flatulent mayhem was expected from the female Wii Fit Trainer, who enjoyed another session of pooping.


	25. Chapter 25

The Wii Fit Trainer was jogging around the Casino Park, with Sonic and Shadow watching as Silver was trying his luck on the casino based stage.

"She just doesn't quit," Sonic admired as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, slowly nodding his head. "She's really taking it literal with keeping in shape."

"Yeah. I think she might out speed even us," Shadow joked as he smirked, his arms folded.

Sonic gawked as he moved his arms about, shaking his head as he grabbed Shadow. "Don't joke like that! I don't want to be usurped as the fastest thing alive!"

The Wii Fit Trainer stopped by the giant rotating green dice, bending over and letting out a loud fart as she sighed of relief, jumping high into the air and attempted to grab the dice. She nearly missed, but she let out another deep pitched poot that elevated her, allowing her to grab the rotating dice and getting on top of it as it rotated in place.

"Yeah! Nothing can keep me down!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as she stretched her arms, jumping as the dice rotated itself in an attempt to knock her down.


	26. Chapter 26

Wii Fit Trainer was doing several jogs in the hallway of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as Olimar and Pit watched.

"Gee, the Wii Fit Trainer sure is doing as much exercise as possible," Pit admitted as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Olimar moved his hands about as he turned to Pit, with Pit understanding his movements.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know of her... flatulent problem." Pit admitted as he shuddered, rubbing his arms together. "First Peach, then Lady Palutena, and now the Wii Fit Trainer... I don't know why this author is obsessed with making Nintendo's finest ladies gassy..."

As the Wii Fit Trainer came jogging back down the hallway, she tripped over a yellow banana peel, landing on her back as her legs were apart from each other. Pit and Olimar winced as the Wii Fit Trainer farted, letting out a deep pitched blast of gas that echoed throughout the hallway, smelling awful too.

Pit gawked as he covered his mouth with his hands, his face turning green. "Oh goodness! That smell horrible!"

Olimar was starting to panic, but then immediately realized that he had a helmet on, sighing of relief as he placed his hands on his hips.

The Wii Fit Trainer chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, standing up. "Ehehehe... excuse me." Taking a sniff, the Wii Fit Trainer let out another raunchy fart as she resumed jogging, the smell not offending her.

Pit's eyes widened in shock as he watched the Wii Fit Trainer go. "Damn... not even the rotten stench could prevent her from keeping in shape... she really is fit..." He admitted, the smell getting to him as he ran into the nearby bathroom to puke.

Olimar shook his head as he pulled out a newspaper, reading it while Pit continued blowing chunks from smelling the Wii Fit Trainer's flatulence.


	27. Chapter 27

The Wii Fit Trainer was on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, watching the sunset transition into the night as Princess Peach Toadstool approached her, pulling up her black yoga pants as she then placed them over the Wii Fit Trainer's head, giving her a wedgie.

"Ow! Hey!" The Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as she tried tugging her pants off her head, growling as she turned to peach. "What was that for?"

"That's for stealing my gig of being the most flatulent Smasher!" Peach exclaimed as she then slapped the Wii Fit Trainer across the face, being quite furious. "For years, I was the gassiest Smasher, with Wario being the only competition! Now I have to worry about you, and that's just not gonna cut it!"

"You're right, it won't." The Wii Fit Trainer admitted as she smirked, her arms folded together. "But you know what will cut it?"

As Peach was about to answer, she received a kick to the face by the Wii Fit Trainer, who then slammed her butt right on Peach's fart, letting out the most disgusting fart she could muster as she chuckled. Peach pinched the Wii Fit Trainer, causing her to yelp in pain as she went up.

Getting up on her feet, Peach floated as she looked up, to see the Wii Fit Trainer coming down. She then performed her Peach Bomber, letting out an explosive fiery blast of gas that caused the Wii Fit Trainer to catch on fire, the impact causing her to be blasted off the rooftop and land in the smooth green grass below.  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand were coming back from a long afternoon of challenging various people on the Final Destination stage in Brawl, watching Peach and the Wii Fit Trainer battle in a match of flatulence as they looked at each other oddly, turning around to see the two girls pounding their butts against each other, with loud deep pitched poots coming out each time they collided, stinking up the atmosphere.

"This is a bit too crazy, even for me." Crazy Hand admitted as he moved his fingertips about.

Master Hand sighed in annoyance as he, too, moved his fingertips, albeit slower than Crazy Hand. "I still wonder why I allowed Peach to use her farts as a mean to attack... between her, Wario, and the Wii Fit Trainer, I don't think we can ever have a clean, peaceful mansion again..." He sighed as he and Crazy Hand entered the mansion.

Bowser, R.O.B., and Shadow The Hedgehog all left the mansion to do some sightseeing, glancing to the right to see the Wii Fit Trainer having Peach's neck stuck in between her butt cheeks, letting out a powerful gas blast every single time. The three of them looked at each other oddly, shrugging as they kept going.

"Just ignore it, guys. It's not worth it." Shadow stated as he moved his left hand about. "Believe me, I know."

"Of course we believe you. I mean, I have to deal with Princess Pootstool over there literally every day." Bowser grumbled back as he folded his burly arms together.

R.O.B. shook his robotic head as he moved his mechanical arms about. "It's not worth arguing about. Let's just leave them to stink each other up." He commented in his robotic, monotone voice.


	28. Chapter 28

The female Wii Fit Trainer was doing stretches in the park near the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with Sonic and Megaman watching as they were both sitting on the bench.

"Man, it feels good to know that I'm coming back for Smash Bros 4," Sonic stated as he stretched his lanky arms, turning to Megaman. "You know what, Rock?"

"What is it, Sonic?" Megaman asked as he folded his arms together, tilting his head to the right.

"Did you notice that Peach has been getting gassier, lately?" Sonic commented as he rolled his right hand about. "I mean, I have been hearing tales from Mario that she's been stinking up the Mushroom Kingdom more and more."

"Probably because the Wii Fit Trainer managed to outdo her in flatulent terms." Megaman stated as he then saw Wii Fit Trainer farting, her hands on her butt as she was bending over, letting out several more deep pitched wet poots as she sighed of relief. "See?"

"Huh. I have an eerie feeling that Amy's suddenly gonna get gassier come the Olympics." Sonic commented as he shuddered, with Megaman comforting him as the Wii Fit Trainer continued to stretch and fart.


End file.
